A New Security Guard
by CraftyFictionz
Summary: Mike Schmidt has died. Diane Walsch is the new security guard, and she is about to experience many things she never expected. Freddy's has changed a lot since she was a kid, and she is about to unravel many mysteries she never had any explanation to. What will her job as security guard be like? Will she survive the job? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock blared loudly. I looked over at the alarm clock, half-asleep. It read 9:00 AM. _Oh crap,_ I thought. _I'm gonna be late!_ I threw some clothes on and ran out to my car. I shoved my key into the ignition, and started up the car. I was supposed to be there at 9:30, so I had to hurry. I started driving, and hurried to get to Freddy's on time.

As I drove, I thought about what would happen at my new job. I really needed this job because I had no other way to pay my rent. Apparently, I was replacing some guy named Mike Schmidt. I was informed he died, but the people at Freddy's never explained how. So, I just shrugged it off and didn't think about it. _I wonder how much this job will pay...hopefully enough to let me pay rent. I can't get kicked out again._ I thought as parked my car in the parking lot.

The manager waited in front of the door, staring at me closely. I exited the car and waved at him, smiling. "Hi!" I said. "I'm Diane Walsch." I stuck out my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm the manager here at Freddy's." He replied. He shook my hand firmly, and invited me inside.

I marveled at what lie in front of me. Many tables with plates full of pizza lay in front of me. Kids screaming and laughing ran around me happily. A stage stood up in front of it all. On the stage were three different animatronics. The first was a yellow bird-looking animatronic. It had a big plump head and a bib wrapped around its neck that said "Let's Eat!", and a pink cupcake with blue frosting. It had hard purple eyes that stared directly ahead, almost blankly. "That's Chica." The manager pointed.

The second animatronic was a purple bunny. It had large ears and a wide grin. Red eyes glimmered on his head, representing a very demonic look. He smiled at the children that ran past him. "That's Bonnie." The manager pointed again.

The third animatronic was a big brown bear. It had large ears and a top hat atop its head. It held a microphone in its hand, singing. It had soft blue eyes that stared among the crowd, acting as if it were a real singer. "Of course, that's Freddy, our mascot here." The manager gestured at the animatronic. "You probably have had some connection with these animatronics before. You did mention that you used to come here as a child?" The manager turned towards me.

"Oh yea. Every Saturday, I'd come here. Freddy's always been my favorite. This place was my favorite as a child." I smiled.

"That's wonderful to hear. We really find it great when people enjoy their stay here at Freddy's. That's all we want here, to make sure people have a good time when they come here." The manager stared into nothingness. "I'm afraid this place has changed a lot over time, though."

"Oh." I responded simply. The situation was pretty awkward. And then I remembered, "Hey, didn't there used to be four animatronics?"

"Oh yea, ol' Foxy had to be stored away. He's over in Pirate's Cove. Ever since the Bite Of 1987, we've had to keep poor ol' Foxy in there to keep the children safe. It was bad for business to keep him up there. We were afraid he might bite another child. We had to close the place for a while to get everything back in good shape and order. We even remodeled the place a bit, just to give the children something new."

"What's the Bite of 1987?" I asked. I'd never heard of it before. I" remembered when you guys closed for a bit, but I thought that was just to do the remodeling."

"Oh, I'm afraid not. Foxy actually bit a kid once. We had no idea why, but we had to get rid of him. We couldn't keep out on stage after that. It would just leave us with a bad reputation, and bad business. But, that was back in 1987. Ever since then, once we reopened, business has been booming." The manager smiled.

"That's good." I smiled back.

"But, setting that aside, I'll show you to your office." He gestured me forward and we walked towards what would be my office. Tons of happy, screaming children ran past us, playing tag and marveling at the animatronics on stage, or talking to their parents. Posters hung on the wall showing the three animatronics. We passed by Pirate's Cove. On the purple curtains lay a sign that said "Out of Order". No children were near the place, and the curtains concealed Foxy from everyone.

We arrived at the office. On the sides were two metal doors, and two buttons on the inside walls that sat next to them. A desk with a corded phone, a fan, and a tablet sat against the wall. "What're the buttons for?" I asked.

"The top buttons close the doors to prevent anyone from getting in, and the bottom buttons turn on the lights in the hall." He demonstrated by pushing the buttons.

"Okay. And what about the tablet?" I gestured towards the device.

"The tablet is for watching over the place. All over, there are security cameras. They all connect to this device, which you will use to watch over the place at night. That's all you have to do, really. Just watch over the place with the cameras on the tablet."

"Seems easy enough." I sighed as I continued to look around my new office.

"Oh, and one more thing. To save money, we make power limited at night. So, you have a certain amount of power. Don't shut the doors or keep the lights on for too long, or the power will go out, and you will have to wait until morning to turn it back on." He informed me.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." I said as I sat down on the desk chair.

"Alright. Good luck with the job, Diane." The manager said as he exited the room.

"Thanks," I muttered as I waited for 12:00 to roll around. I walked around the place, just watching the kids run around and have fun with one another.

~Time Skip~

It was about 11:45 PM, and all the kids and parents had gone home. I stood in front of the stage and stared at the animatronics. Freddy's was empty, except for me and the characters on stage. They looked kind of creepy to be honest, much creepier than I had expected. "You guys sure have changed since I was last here." I muttered. I checked the clock. 11:50 PM. "Guess I'd better get to work." I walked over to my office.

I waited around and fooled with the tablet at the office, just observing the different rooms at Freddy's. I could see the animatronics on stage, staring into the distance. Their faces sure were creepy.

I checked the clock again. 11:59 PM. Almost time for my shift to start. I took one last look at the animatronics on stage, and then the clock struck 12:00. "This is gonna be a really long night." I muttered as the shift began.

**Author's Note: Well, here we go! Yet another creepy little FNAF story to tell. Only, this one will be a bit different. Next chapter is coming very soon! I've also got a very important poll on my profile for you guys to respond to! So make sure you go check my profile out to vote! Love you all! Chapter 2 is on its way!**


	2. Chapter 2

I picked up the tablet just to scout the area. It hadn't appeared that anyone was around, and all of the animatronics were still on the stage, Foxy still sitting in Pirates Cove, almost lifeless. "What's the point of this? There's nobody here." I muttered. I kept switching back and forth between cameras. _Nothing's happening at all..._ I thought. _It's almost ominous..._

I switched back to the stage, and something I noticed really freaked me out. _Where's Chica?!_ I continued to flip through the cameras. I finally found her in the Kitchen. _She's just standing there... how'd she get off the stage?_ I began to panic. I wasn't informed of the animatronics moving around. I thought they just stayed on their stage and didn't do anything throughout the entire night. _They move?_ I began to cry silently, afraid. After hearing of the bite of 1987, I wasn't about to be the next victim.

I continued to flip through the cameras, constantly checking back to the Kitchen to see if Chica moved. At one point she did, but then returned back to the Kitchen. I sighed in relief. _At least Foxy can't escape Pirates Cove..._ I thought. _He's been locked away there for years. There isn't any way he could get out._

I flipped back to the stage and noticed Bonnie was now missing. Freddy stood on the stage, lonely. I flipped through the cameras again to try and find Bonnie. _Where is that gosh darn bunny?_ I wondered. I flipped through the cameras rapidly until I finally spotted him at the Dining Area. _Maybe as long as I keep an eye on him and Chica, they won't move._ I flipped back to Chica. She stayed in the Kitchen, staring up at the camera. I shuddered and flipped back to Bonnie, who also remained in the same spot.

Flipping back to the stage, I noticed, of course, Freddy wasn't there. I found him in the Dining Area, at which Bonnie was no longer at. I flipped frantically through the cameras to try and find Bonnie, who was finally spotted at the Supply Closet. I immediately shut the left door. _The Supply Closet is nearby the office... I have to be careful._ I realized as I turned the light on. I looked to the bottom left of the tablet, which said 80% battery left. I checked my watch. 1:00 AM. _At least some time has gone by. That way I won't have to sit through this torture much longer._ I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a strange noise. It sounded like someone was running. _No. Something._ I realized. There was no way it could be someone. Nobody would dare enter here duing nighttime with all this chaos going on. The noise continued. _It's coming from the West Hall._ I quickly shut the right door and turned the light on.

Suddenly, I heard a loud bang come from outside the window. I looked over to the right. And I was mortified.

Foxy was pounding on the window.

I screamed in fright and jumped back. Then, Foxy started to talk. "P-P-Please...o-open the d-d-door...I d-don't wanna h-hurt ye..." His voice box was obviously broken. I was scared and confused, and I wasn't about to open the door to let some deadly animatronic into my office. "I p-p-promise ye, I w-won't hurt ye...I o-only wanna g-get ye to s-s-safety..."

Curiosity swelled up inside me, but fear covered it. _What does Foxy want with me? Can I trust him? What will he do with me? Is he going to kill me? Or... is he being honest? Will he actually protect me from the others?_

"P-Please...ye h-have to b-b-believe me...t-the others w-w-wanna kill ye...I o-only wanna p-p-protect ye..." Foxy pleaded. He stood outside the door with a scared look on his face. I still couldn't trust him. I had no idea of what his intentions were. I shook my head no, fear still flowing through me.

"If I w-wanted to k-kill ye, I w-would've already d-d-done it b-by now." He had a good point. "H-Honestly, I'm o-only trying t-t-to protect ye...I-I don't w-w-wanna g-get shut d-down again." His expression turned sad and mortified. I started to second-guess myself. _Maybe he really doesn't want to hurt me... maybe he is just trying to protect me... to save me..._

I sighed. The fear in my body slowly began dissipate, leaving small traces behind. I couldn't help but be scared. But I knew that, from what he said, if he wasn't lying to me, he really was just trying to protect me.

I took one last look at him, and opened the door.

**Author's Note: Yikes! It looks like Diane has been scared out of her wits! Is Foxy trustworthy? Do you really think Foxy will protect Diane? Or will Foxy recreate the Bite of 1987? Leave an answer via review or PM for a chance to get an original character! More coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Foxy walked in slowly. I quickly shut the door behind him. He looked a lot different from when I was a kid. Instead of having a cheerful smile on his face, his jaw was slightly broken. His fur, which once covered his entire body, now remained torn apart in some places. "You look... different." I said quietly.

"Y-Y-You mean y-you've s-seen me b-before?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I did. When I was a kid, I would come here all the time. This place was my favorite as a child. Lots of things have changed since I last came here." I looked at him cautiously, unsure of what was to come. _If he's going to attack me, when is he gonna do it? _"You were always my favorite animatronic." I lied. I said that just to get on Foxy's good side. In reality, Freddy was always my favorite. To this day, he still is.

"R-Really? Ye t-think so?" I could tell, despite his jaw being broken, he was smiling.

"Of course I'm sure." I smiled back.

"T-That's f-fantastic! B-But we've g-g-gotta g-get ye outta h-here. Ye aren't s-safe in h-here. I kn-know of a p-p-place where ye w-will b s-s-safe from th-the other a-a-animatronics." He stuttered.

"Where?" I asked. _I hope he isn't taking me to a place where he can attack me in private. That'd just be terrible._

"F-Follow me. And t-take the t-t-tablet with ye, n-n-not that it'll b-be n-n-necessary where we're g-g-going." He gestured me out the door. What he said greatly worried me. _Why won't it matter if I have the tablet with me? Is he really going to kill me? If he is, why the hell hasn't he done it already?_

Foxy grabbed my hand and brought me back down to the West Hall. I held onto his hand with my left hand, and with my right I switched between cameras to make sure none of the animatronics were nearby. We neared the stage. I spotted Pirates Cove nearby. "Is that where we're-"

"Shh...T-There's one of them r-r-right th-there..." He whispered and pointed at Freddy, who was walking calmly around the Stage. I ducked down behind Foxy and quivered in fear. "D-Don't worry, lass. H-He i-i-isn't g-gonna g-get to ye... n-not with m-me here." Foxy reassured me, and I calmed down a bit.

Freddy turned around, facing away from me and Foxy. "Go." Foxy whispered. We began to rush forward towards Pirates Cove. We reached the entrance. Foxy rushed me inside. I got in, and Foxy stood outside. "S-See that l-l-little tunnel? Cr-Crawl d-down it a-and follow it. I-I'll m-m-meet you th-there." He ordered.

Suddenly, I heard a very loud screech. Foxy whirled around. Freddy was standing right behind Foxy. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Freddy yelled.

"I-I only th-thought I c-could hop out f-f-for a l-little p-p-peak..." Foxy stammered.

"You aren't allowed to leave Pirates Cove, Foxy! Not since what happened!" Freddy grabbed Foxy by the wrist. "You know what that means, Foxy." Freddy suddenly grew an evil smile. I peered from behind the curtains, cautious enough so Freddy didn't see me, but so I could see what was happening.

"N-No, please. I b-b-beg of ye..." Foxy pleaded. "N-Not again..."

Freddy screeched loudly. Bonnie and Chica peered behind walls, and began to walk forward towards Freddy and Foxy. _What's happening?_ I wondered. Bonnie and Chica grabbed Foxy's arms, while Freddy grabbed his legs. Foxy struggled to break free from the animatronics grasp, but it was no use. The last thing I saw was the animatronics carry Foxy up onto the stage. Loud screeches started to sound, most likely from Foxy, but I could not move the curtains to see. I sat in the cove, quivering in fear, and then remembered what foxy had said. _Go down the tunnel..._ I turned around and saw a little hatch. I opened it up. Inside was an old, dusty tunnel. I coughed slightly as the dust flew in my face. I took one longing look backwards, and then entered the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel, there was a small room. Inside the room were a bunch of toys and play things, along with several old, retro computers (similar to the kind you might expect to originate from the 1980's). _Interesting..._ I thought.

Just then, I heard the hatch open from above. Foxy crawled through the tunnel and entered the room. "G-Glad to s-see ye m-made it." He said, whimpering in the slightest.

"What's wrong? What did they do to you?" I asked.

"D-Don't worry about that. Th-They j-just p-punished m-me for l-l-leavin' Pirates C-Cove is all." He stuttered.

"Do you want me to fix your voice box?" I asked him. "I used to be a mechanic when I was in my early 20's. I could probably fix you up, no problem."

"Y-Ye think ye c-could do that?" Foxy's expression grew bright. "Th-That'd be amazin'!" He exclaimed.

"Alright. Just sit down there, and I'll get to work." Foxy sat on a small box in the center of the room. I found an old, rusted tool box in the corner. I pulled out a rusty wrench and some bolts and screws. I went to Foxy's back, and unscrewed a little hatch that was there. I opened it up. Some of the wires in his voice box were broken. So, I got some spare wire and connected them back together. "How's that? Just say something." I ordered.

"Hello! Me name be Foxy. How are ye?" He said, clear as day. "Wow, ye really did it! Do ye think ye could fix my jaw, too?" He asked.

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem." Foxy turned towards me, and I got my wrench out. I unscrewed the broken, rusted screws that held his jaw in place. I found some screws that were identical to it, and I put his jaw in place. "There, is that better?" I asked.

Foxy moved his jaw up and down slightly, and pretended to talk. "That's much better." He said. "Thank ye for doing that. It means a lot to me." He gave me a small hug. I smiled slightly and hugged him back.

"Of course, Foxy. Pretty soon, you'll be all fixed up, and you'll be able to play with all the children again."

"Ye really think I'll be able to play with all the children again? Ye think maybe life will go back to the way it was?" His face filled with hope.

"I sure do." I smiled. "Now, what are all the computers for?" I asked.

"Oh, the computers be for the other security room. Ya see, when Freddy's was build a long time ago, they made two security rooms, just for safety. The first one could be easily accessed up above. However, the second one, that being this one, was a bit harder to get to. In order to get down here, ye had to get through me, first."

"Do the other animatronics know about this?" I felt a wave of concern hit me.

"They know there be another security room, but they don't know where it be located. Only me and the manager know it be down here." Foxy stated.

"Oh, okay." I sighed in relief.

"And thank ye...for fixing me up, I mean. I don't think anyone would wanna see me when I be in that kind of condition. And all those things be botherin' me a lot, so thank ye for getting rid of them. Maybe I really can see the little children again with yer help." Foxy got up and gave me a warm hug. I smiled and hugged him back.

I looked at my watch. It read 6:00. "It's 6. Time for the end of my shift." I told Foxy.

"Alright, be safe, lassie. The animatronics should be back up on stage by now. It should be safe enough to go home."

"Foxy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving my life. I don't know if I would've lived if you hadn't come for me. The others probably would've gotten to me, and I would've died. So I just want to thank you for, y'know, saving my life and all that." I smiled.

"No problem, lass. You best be on yer way now. Ye need yer rest from last night." He said.

"Alright. I'll be back soon, okay? And if you have any problems with your voice or anything else, just let me know when I get back."

"Right. What's yer name again?" He asked me.

"Diane." I smiled and climbed up the tunnel.

~At home~

I sat down on the couch and thought about the night. _I wouldn't have lived if it weren't for Foxy. Does he...like me? Do I like him?_ I started to think about things like this. _Me liking an animatronic? Is that even possible?_ I looked at my watch. 11:00 AM. _I better get some sleep, _I thought. _I've got a big night ahead of me._

**Author's Note: Well, there you go! That's the story so far. I hope you guys are enjoying it, it's been really fun for me to make. I'm planning on doing a collaboration with other authors soon, which will be very fun. So stay tuned for that! More chapters coming soon! I've also got a VERY important poll on my profile. Make sure to go check that out and vote! Love you all! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, eyes barely open. I looked at my watch. 9:00 PM. _"It's only 9?" I muttered. Well, might as well get there early. No harm in that, right? _I got up and got dressed. I snatched my car keys off the top my nightstand, and went out to my car.

~Time Skip~

I arrived at Freddy's at about 9:15. I got out of my car, and was surprised to find the manager at the door. "Hi, Diane." The manager said. For some reason, he seemed to have a relieved look on his face.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Oh, not at all. I'm just glad to see you survived."

"Wait, you mean..."

"Of course I knew! You think I wouldn't know something about my own pizzeria?" He mocked. I bubbled with frustration.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I began to grow angry.

"You see, if I did tell you, you might have gotten scared and quit right away. We need a new security guard, and this was the best way."

"I-" I was just about to quit right then, when I thought back to Foxy. _I can't leave him like that..._ I realized. _He might get punished again. _"Never mind." I added quickly.

"Alright then. Why don't you come on inside? Nobody's here right now, and we can have a little chat." He gestured me inside.

We sat down at a table near the entrance window. "So, what do you think of this place so far?" He asked me.

"Well, it's certainly different that what I had anticipated... this place has changed a ton since I was a child, that's for sure." I looked around. My eyes landed on Pirates Cove. I quickly turned away, trying not to draw any attention.

"Ah, so I see you went in and saw Foxy." The manager looked at me, smiling. "We know that you fixed him up. I'm just surprised that he didn't attack you in the process. Y'know, what with the Bite of 1987 and all..."

"Yea, I'm kinda surprised too..." I stared into nothingness. A question popped into my head, and I couldn't help but ask it. "Do... do you think the animatronics have... feelings? Y'know, like emotions and stuff."

"I like to believe so, but its hard to say they do. They're really just robots, after all." The manager frowned.

"Oh."

"Were you scared when you found out about the animatronics moving around at night?" The manager asked me.

"Well, to be honest, at first I was. But then... I calmed myself down a bit, and did my best to live." I lied.

"That's awesome. You might be a better night guard than Mike was." He added.

"You think so?" I began to question my skill. _But wait. I wouldn't have lived without Foxy, so I couldn't be better than Mike at all..._

"I know so. Hey, I've got an idea. Lets go have a visit with Foxy. I think he'd like to thank you for fixing him up." The manager smiled. _If only he knew what really happened..._ I thought.

We walked over to Pirates Cove and opened the starry, purple curtains. Foxy sat there lifelessly, his face a blank expression. "I'll leave you two alone." The manager smiled and shut the curtains, leaving.

Almost immediately Foxy gained a happy expression. He reached over and hugged me tightly. "Ye came back." He smiled.

"Of course I did. I wanted to see you again." I smiled back.

"Ye know..." Foxy's expression grew very serious. "The others... they ain't really bad. They just don't know what they're doing. Ye see, there be rules. Rules that state that no endo-skeleton be permitted to be outta his or her suit. When the others see somethin' at night, they think it might be an endo-skeleton in disguise. Therefore, they try to put it in a suit, ye see... A Freddy suit, to be specific. But, bein' that they really are a human, puttin' them in the suit will... well, let's just say it be very ugly." Foxy shuddered.

"You mean they don't really know I'm a human?" I asked.

"Of course not. They're good creatures, they just be very obedient to the rules, and they be very confused. In reality, they don't mean any harm to ye. In their perspective, they're just doing their job."

"That clears a lot of things up..." I added. There was silence for a little while. I looked at my watch. It was 11:55.

Suddenly, the manager pulled open the curtains. Foxy went back to his lifeless stare. "I'm going to go home now, Diane." The manager told me. "You best get to your office, if you know what's good for you." He smirked.

"You're right." I said.

The manager turned to leave. "Oh, and Diane? Good luck." The manager added and left. I turned back to Foxy.

"I'm not gonna go to my office. I think we might as well just go back down there tonight." I suggested.

"That seems to be a good idea to me." Foxy agreed. He opened up the hatch, and I crawled down the tunnel. Foxy trailed behind me.

We entered the secret room. Foxy sat down at the computers, and I sat on top of the box. "It's almost like you're doing my job for me, isn't it?" I laughed.

"In a way, yes." Foxy chuckled.

I yawned loudly and closed my eyes. I rested my head on the box, and dozed off.

~Time Skip~

I woke up slowly, still half-asleep. I looked at my watch. 4:50. _I slept through my shift. _I realized.

"Yer cute when ye sleep." I heard Foxy say. I chuckled.

"So, what went on during my naptime?" I got up and walked over to the computer screens, staring over Foxy's shoulders at what went on above.

"Nothing much, really. I kept an eye on ol' Freddy. He can tend to be kind of crafty when it comes to this place, so I had to make sure he wasn't coming anywhere near us." I began to get worried. I think Foxy could tell, because he turned towards me and said, "I promise ye, I ain't gonna let him harm ye. Nor the others." he took hold of my hand. He stared me in the eyes, and I stared back. There was silence for a while.

"I, uh, I apologize for what I am about to be doin' to ye." Foxy said. I gained worry for a second. _Is Foxy going to kill me?_ I grew fearful. Then, Foxy leaned in and kissed me. He backed away slowly. He smiled slightly, and turned back towards the computers. I stood there in awe. _Did... did Foxy really just kiss me?_

I heard my watch beep. It was 6:00 AM. "Well, yer shift be over, lassie." Foxy nodded at me. "Ye best be on yer way."

~At Home~

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. _Does Foxy like me? Does he... does he love me?_ I stared at myself in content. _I don't know if I like him back, though. It just seems... unnatural... no. It doesn't matter if it's unnatural. Foxy is sweet, kind, and caring. Sweeter than any man I've ever met. I want to be with him._ I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

~With Foxy~

"Oh, no. Ye just screwed up real bad, Foxy. Now Chica ain't gonna ever like ye back. You've ruined it for yerself, Foxy. Ye done screwed it up."

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, I had to add that last little bit in. It was needed for conflict! Conflict only makes a story better! Anyways, will Foxy end up being with Diane? Or will Foxy stick with Chica? Stay tuned to find out! More chapters coming soon! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

As I slept, I dreamed about Foxy. I dreamed that he and I had run our own pizzeria, and that we were successful business partners and great, great friends. There wasn't much else that happened in the dream. Foxy did kiss me again, which was nice, but nothing else really happened.

I woke up at about 7:00 PM, too excited to wait at home any longer. I threw on some clothes and headed to my car. At first, the engine wouldn't start, but at the last second, right before I was about to give up, it roared to life. "Thank god," I muttered as I drove out of my driveway.

~Time Skip~

When I got to work, the manager wasn't at the door waiting for me. I felt kind of relieved, because last time he made me feel a little bit unworthy of being here. In truth, I am. Foxy is the only thing keeping me alive anymore. But, the manager brought it to an extent that began to annoy me.

I walked in, and headed for Pirates Cove to say hi to Foxy. I opened up the curtains, but he wasn't there. Instead, I crawled down the tunnel, and saw him in the secret room, his face buried in his hands. "Foxy, is something wrong?" I asked him. He jumped up in the air, surprised.

"Diane! Yer here early!" He seemed a bit nervous.

"Yea, I am. Is everything alright? You seemed a bit down." I approached him slowly.

"Yea, I... uhh..." Foxy scratched at the back of his head. His body shook with nervousness.

"Foxy, if something is bothering you, you can tell me." I looked into his eyes. He sighed with hesitancy and sadness.

"Listen, Diane. I...er...well, I be liking somebody else. I don't mean to put ye down or anything, but in all honesty, I've had a crush on Chica fer over a year now, and I still be liking her to this day." He spit the words out. I looked at him in shock and took a step back, hurt and confused. "I really am sorry to have confused ye... yer still a great gal, Diane, and nothing ever going to be changin' that."

"You... lied to me." I muttered.

"Diane, please, I-"

"No. Don't even try anymore, Foxy. You lied to me. I'm done with you."

"Please, Diane. Ye have to understand, I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled. A tear trickled from my eyes. "You lied to me! You sick bastard!" I practically ran my way up the tunnel and out of Pirates Cove. I wiped the tear off of my cheek and found the manager sitting at a table near the window. I approached him slowly. He turned around suddenly, surprised to see me.

"Diane! I didn't expect you to-"

"I quit!" I yelled and walked out the door. I ran back to my car, started the engine, and drove home. My mind raced with thoughts. _Why doesn't he like me? He _kissed _me! And now he's completely going against everything he's done!_ I couldn't believe what was happening. I parked my car in my driveway, ran inside, and threw myself onto the bed. I cried heavily into my pillow. _Why does he torment me like this?_ _Why does he play with me like a toy? Like I'm one of his own controllable little animatronics?_

~With Foxy~

"Ye done screwed it up, Foxy. Now she be hatin' ye forever." Foxy muttered to himself quietly. A little tear of oil trickled down his furry red cheek. "Yer never gonna be seein' Diane again, are ye?" Foxy wiped away the tear. "Well, there ain't anything ye be able to do about it now. Yer just gonna have to go with Chica. Diane ain't ever comin' back here... you've gotta move on." Foxy slowly got up and went back to Pirates Cove. The business hours were almost over, so Foxy waited until they were done.

When they finally passed, Foxy stuck his head out of the curtains of Pirates Cove. He saw Chica walking by, oh so beautifully. "Hey, Chica, could I talk to ye for a second?" Foxy called. Chica whirled around in surprise, and walked over to the Cove.

When she arrived, Foxy smiled a little bit. "I, uhh, I got somethin' to tell ye..." Foxy looked down and blushed behind his fur. "I been havin' a crush on ye for years now, and I just wanted to let ye know that yer a really special animatronic, and I-"

"Why would I want to be with a rusty piece of crap like you?" Chica turned back around and walked away. Foxy's heart practically broke in half. He sunk back to his Cove.

"Well, there ye have it, Foxy. She doesn't like ye." Foxy crawled back down to his secret room and balled up in the corner. He cried heavily, oily tears streaming out of his eyes like waterfalls. "Nobody ever going to like ye... not the children, not Chica, not Diane..." Foxy suddenly remembered Diane. He calmed himself down a bit, stood up, and came up with a plan.

It was quite possibly the most dangerous, most terrifying, most unbelievable plan any animatronic of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had ever came up with.

"Well, it's the only chance ye got left..." Foxy muttered. His plan was about to take action.

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it! I've left you all with a nasty little cliffhanger. This one is quite crazy, but unique in its own way. What do you think Foxy is going to do? Will this get him killed? Keep reading to find out! Make sure to leave a review! Love you guys! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Foxy sat in his Cove, lonely as usual. He stared down at the ground, bored. Freddy walked by him, and took a quick peek at him. "What're you doing?" Freddy stared at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean? I be doin' nothing, just like always." Foxy looked up at him.

"Hmm..." Freddy squinted. He shrugged, then continued walking. Foxy smirked. His plan was about to take action.

Foxy sat up and peeked his head out of the curtains. He looked left and right, not an animatronic in sight. "Good." Foxy muttered. He stepped outside, and quickly ran and ducked behind a wall. He looked around again. Still no sign of any animatronics. He sprinted down the west hall until he saw the office. Both the doors were open. He stretched his arm in and pushed the button that closes the door. He quickly pulled his arm back out to prevent it from being squished. The closing door made a loud noise, perfect for distracting the animatronics. "Alright, step 2."

Foxy ran all the way back to Pirates Cove. He quickly dived into there and waited. As expected, Freddy walked by and told Foxy, "We heard a noise coming from the office. We're going to go check it out. You are to stay here no matter what, even if all of us get hurt. Stay here." That was what Freddy normally told Foxy during an event like this. Bonnie and Chica followed behind Freddy, Chica giving Foxy a deadly glare. "She must hate me..." Foxy muttered.

As soon as the animatronics were out of site, Foxy sprinted for the stage. Chica was right by it, almost within reach. Her back was turned. Foxy boldly ran straight past her, brushing her shoulder accidentally as he ran by. Foxy, knowing this, ducked straight under a table. Chica whirled around, and grew very suspicious. "Oh Fooooooxyyyyyyy. Come on out, Foxy. You know you aren't supposed to be out right now. And I can only imagine what Freddy is going to do." Pure hate and disgust sounded in her voice. Chica walked right past Foxy. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Foxy stayed under the table, not moving at all.

Eventually, Chica gave up, and returned to the office. Foxy sighed in relief. "Alright, now for the hard part." He muttered as he got up from under the table.

Foxy walked over to the front door. There was no alarm system at Freddy's, yet another attempt to save money by the manager. Besides, he figured the animatronics would 'take care' of a situation like that one if anything were to happen.

Foxy grabbed the door handle, and swung it open. Cool, fresh air blew onto him. It was unlike any feeling he had ever experienced before. He was trapped so long in his Cove, and this was the one opportunity he got. If his plan didn't fail, this wouldn't be the last. This was an offense that could get Foxy disassembled if he was caught.

Foxy looked up into the night sky. Bright white stars filled the purple area that stood above him. He breathed in heavily, and looked straight ahead. He was about to do something no animatronic of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had ever even thought of doing. "Here goes..." He whispered.

Foxy slowly let go of the door handle, and slipped out the door.

He instantly ran off of the road to prevent being spotted. A car drove by, and he ducked behind a tree. The headlights skimmed his bright red fur, but was not caught by the driver. Foxy continued to run behind the trees as to prevent being caught, constantly ducking behind one whenever a car drove by. At one point, a driver caught him full on, but luckily, Foxy was able to dive out of the way before the driver could make out any real detail. "Must have just been a fox or something," the driver shrugged it off and continued driving. Foxy sighed with relief. He was almost halfway there.

Foxy kept running until he approached what seemed to be an area populated with few houses. One house in particular was described to him, so he knew of the house he was looking for. He looked and looked, but could not seem to find it. When all hope was lost, Foxy turned around, and there it was. "Perfect!." Foxy cheered to himself and found an open window. The lights appeared to be on in the house. "I came at the right time." Foxy put his hands on the windowsill, pushed off the ground with his legs, and climbed into the window.

~With Diane~

I sit on the couch of my house, reflecting on my thoughts. _I hope I never see that stupid fox again. Why would I? He's trapped in that terrible, horrible place where I can never see him again._ I sighed. Some part of me missed him, but most of me didn't. _He's a lying, filthy little animatronic. I knew they couldn't really have feelings. The manager was right._

Just then, I heard a noise by my window. It was in the other room. I got up, and walked over. When I walked into the room, I was utterly shocked, and a bit angry to find Foxy brushing the dust off of himself. He looked up, and stared at me in the eyes. I was just about to yell everything built up inside me at him, when he ran towards me with great speed and hugged me tightly.

"I really didn't mean to lie to ye like that, Diane. Ye really are a special person, and I hurt ye in an unforgivable way. I really am sorry." Foxy backed away from me and looked at the ground, clearly ashamed in himself.

Anger still managed to boil inside me. "What're you doing here?! Why aren't you still in that hellhole with your girlfriend Chica?" I pointed at the window as a gesture that told him to leave.

"She...she didn't want to be with me." Foxy's eyes started to fill up with oily tears. "She told me that she didn't want to be with a rusty piece of crap like me." Tears started to fall from his face as he continued to stare at the ground. I looked at him sorrowfully, the anger inside me simmering down.

Foxy wiped the tears off his face and looked back at me. "But ye would never do such a thing to me. Yer super nice to me and were there for me for a long time. Ye always showed happiness and kindness to me, even though I'm this disgusting creature ye see now. And then... I..." The tears started to build up again in his face. I couldn't take it anymore.

I dived at Foxy and hugged him with all my might. I buried my face in his chest, and slowly began to cry. "I don't know why I ever wanted to leave you, Foxy. You really do care about me. And I realize now that I want to be with you forever." The tears fell from my eyes and landed onto his red fur, getting it wet. "I really love you." I hugged him even tighter. I smiled when I felt his arms wrap around me, hugging me back.

Foxy let go of me and looked at me kindly. "Me too." He smiled. He leaned in and kissed me. It felt nice knowing that this kiss was a sign that Foxy really did love me.

~Time Skip/Epilogue~

Nowadays, me and Foxy run our own Pizzeria. We call it "Foxy's Pizzeria". A simple name, I know, but it was the best we could come up with. We grew to be so popular, and Foxy got to see all the children again. They all loved him, and he loved them.

Freddy's got closed down for business reasons. Apparently, they weren't attracting any more customers. They didn't make enough money, and so they had to shut down for good. Honestly, our intention wasn't to close Freddy's down. But, it felt good knowing that creepy old place was no more.

Foxy and I stayed together forevermore. He stayed with me in my house, and we were both happy. And personally, I'm glad that things are happening for me this way. And I'm sure Foxy is too.

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it! That's the end to our little Five Nights At Freddy's story. I've got more ideas for stories in mind, so expect more from me! Leave a review telling me what you thought! Sorry for all of you Foxica fans out there, didn't work out :( But aside from that, I hope you all enjoyed! Love you guys!**


End file.
